The long road to evolution
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: The very first pokémon- human baby is born. A little girl, son of a Human and a Vulpix, who can be confused with an ordinary human, exept for one little datail: She's got tails. One day she wakes up to find something is happening to her... and only one person is willing to help her solve her problem. My first Pokémon Fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**October the 12, 1997.**_

Every single newspaper in the world announced the same news. Scientists wanted to see if it was posible for human to have Pokémon powers somehow.

They artificially joined Pokémon and human cells to create babys, this ones being implated also on 5 human women to give them birth. Same as a human baby this process was meant to last nine months. Everybody was really expectant to hear news from this experiment.

_**July the 16, 1998.**_

The five women had given birth to the babies. Four of them couldn't make it, and died a short time after being born. But one of them, a mix between a female Vulpix and a male, was able to survive. A girl she was. She looked exactly like a human, green eyes, and hair the same color as the fire fox's fur. She could've been confused with a normal human except for a little detail. She had six short tails, just like a newborn Vulpix. But the rest of her was completly normal.

Days went on, she grew like a normal human child, same as the tails. They grew along with her.

When she turned out a month, they began to study her. They confirmed the chance to have a pokémon-human baby being born was a two in a thousand chance.

She hadn't been named... well, not like a human. The closest thing to a name she had was 'Experiment E1R003L'

This studies proved she did have Pokémon powers indeed, but since she was too little she didn't have control over them, and her DNA was more Pokémon than human. But this didn't worry anyone, until she turned four months.

One night in september, she woke up being completly transformed into a Vulpix. Nobody really knew what to do. Scientists looked for a cure for it.

They had tried everything, and were about to give up when they found it: the answer was a very rare berry that only grew in Unova in winter.

They were able to grow more of this berries in Kanto, so the little baby would be human. Of course she never lost her tails.

When she turned out 2 years old, scientists wanted to see if she could get along with other people. The women that had given her birth agreed on taking care of her. After all, she was her baby. Since she was still nameless, she called her Solace.

She had to eat four berries, every six hours, everyday so she didn't turn into a Pokémon.

_**14 years later... (year 2014)**_

'C'mon Zorua! Don't stay behind!' Solace shouted.

The 16 years old girl and her pokémon (a little Zorua she didn't bother to name) were running through Vidrian forest, while climbing on the trees, and picking up berries.

Solace had, once again, sneaked out from school. She couldn't stand being there, with every single children messing arround with her tails, bothering her constantly. Her mother wouldn't be worried though, she usually scaped from school.

Zorua let out a little laugh while speeding to catch up. Being half pokemon and half human made her really fast.

They both reached what they had been looking for. A huge cliff, where the whole region of Kanto, and a little beyond could be seen. The only place Solace found to be herself. She took a deep breath, while Zorua climbed to her shoulder.

'Isn't it beautiful, my buddy? The sky, the green... it's just so... relaxing...' the girl said.

Zorua nodded her little head while taking a long breath, copying her trainer. This made the girl laugh.

She got along really well with Pokémon. She could understand them, and talk to them with no dificult. They were her best friends, since no human related to her... not in a friendly way at least.

She looked at the lake below. She gave a confident look at Zorua and the jumped down. She had done this many times before. It made her feel free. Her Pokémon jumped right after her. They both landed in the middle of the lake.

Solace got out quickly, since she was a fire type, and water left here weak if she stayed in for too long... but she still loved water.

They both sat on the edge of the lake, Solace's tails carefully placed on her back not to bother her, to get dried.

'I don't want to eat it Zorua' the girl said while holding the berry on her hands. She had to eat one every six hours to stop herself from becoming a Vulpix. She had been eating them since she was a baby, but they were disgusting.

Zorua jumped in the air and turned into a Vulpix, and looked at her, warning her.

Solace knew what this meant, so she took the berry to her mouth... when a yellow shadow came running to them.

A Pikachu crashed Solace, who almost dropped the berry to the water. The electric mouse looked exhausted and worried.

'Hey are you ok?' Solace asked him.

'Pika pika pi pikachu chu pika pi!' He answered. But the girl perfectly understood. (I'm being followed, and I lost my trainer, please help!')

'Don't worry, I'll help you' she said smiling.

Pikachu was surprised but glad she had understood him.

'Pika pi!' He said. (Thank you!')

She patted his head when two shadows appeared.

'Give us the Pikachu tweerp, and no one gets hurt...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Well, hello everyone! My very first Pokémon fanfiction here brought from moi para toi :) so well here's the prologue. **

**I think we all know whose Pikachu that is... an let me add somethings. I'm not planning on making a pokeshipping between Ash and Solace my OC. Just friendship, that's all... unless you ask me to. **

**If you like it tell me and if you don't... well also tell me. I should be posting next chapter soon.**

**Leave a review telling me if you want next chapter :) until then... see you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Solace looked at the two figures standing in front of her. Both were tall, one female, and the other a male. The girl had long pink hair, the boy's was purple. Both were dressed in white, their shirts with a red 'R' on their tops. The first thing she did was covering her tails. She then carefully stood up, making sure neither of them had seen her tails. Zorua climbed up to her shoulder.

'Who in the world are you?' She asked.

'Prepare for trouble'

'Make it double'

'To protect...' Their speech was (once again) interrupted.

'Can't you go straight to the ponit? I have to be back home at 4:00 pm' Solace said while tapping her feet on the ground.

'Just hand over the Pikachu now and we'll let you go.'

'No, I won't' Solace answered while standing protectively in front of the pokémon.

'Then we're going to take it the bad way' The boy said. 'Weezing, go!' He then added throwing a pokeball into the air.

'You too Wobbuffet!' The pink haired girl added while also throwing her own pokeball to the air.

'Go now Zorua!' The girl with tails shouted.

Zorua jumped from her shoulder and into the ground right in front of her.

This would be Solace's very first battle outside school. She was afraid, but she still felt prepared for it. Her confidence was too much to back off, and leave the poor Pikachu there.

'Alright Zorua, use Foul play!' She ordered.

'Weezing use fog!'

'Woobat! Use hidden power, now!' Jessie said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Vidrian forest...**_

Ash was driving himself crazy trying to get out of the hole he had fallen into. He had been able to take pikachu out, and tell him to run away, and seek for help. He knew Team Rocket was be right behind this, only this time the hole was deeper than usual.

He had tryied everything he could think of. He had even tryied to dig deeper, wich was of course a bad idea. What was worse, none of his Pokémon were with him. He had left them all back at Professor Oak's lab. He regretted this.

Ash had seen Jessie, James and Meowth running behind Pikachu when the electric mouse was running away, and this is what got him even more worried. He didn't care if he had to stay inside that hole forever, as long as his friend was OK.

'I just hope you're Ok buddy' he said looking up, and outside the hole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Back with Solace, Zorua and Pikachu...**_

Weezing was already down, but Zorua had recieved some serious injuries in battle. She couldn't fight any longer.

'Let's finish this Woobat, use Air Slash!' Jessie said.

Right before Zorua could do anything, Pikachu steped forward and used thundershock on Wobuffet.

With the fight, one of Solace's tails became visible, and this caught Meowth's attention. He sneaked right behind her to see if his eyes weren't playing with his mind.

Solace noticed this, and quickly turned arround, facing Meowth. The Pokémon noticed this and ran back with Jessie and James.

'Leave the Pikachu for now, and get the girl now!' He said to them.

At first the fox-girl was a bit shocked the cat could speak, but then his words hit her. And she wouldn't let herself be captured.

'I don't think so...' she said. She could sense fire running through her. Zorua noticed this and moved Pikachu aside with the last bit of energy she had left. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

Solace opened her mouth and a powerful flamethrower came out of it. Combined with the thunderbolt the yellow pokémon had sent, Team Rocket was sent flying away.

'We're blasting off again!' Both of them shouted.

But Solace knew they wouldn't give up.

That's when Zorua fell to the floor. Pikachu ran to her side, to see if she was alright, and so did Solace.

The dark fox was berely breathing, and having a bad time keeping her eyes opened.

'Zorua! Zorua please!' Solace shouted while holding her up high. 'I have to go to the nearest Pokemon centre' she said while taking off running. Pikachu ran next to her. He knew he had to find Ash, but he still felt kind of responsable for Zorua's wounds.

'Pika pika pi...' (I'm very sorry) he said almost crying.

'Don't worry Pikachu, she's gonna be alright' She said smiling down at him... but unfortunately, that smile didn't reach her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Some where else in the forest.**_

Ash had managed to go out of the hole. He was completely covered in dust and he had a few scratches on his arm.

'Pikachu!' He shouted while running through the forest. He was begining to feel desperated. Pikachu couldn't be far... could he? He decided, since he was nowhere to be found, he would head for the nearest Pokèmon centre. Meybe someone had found him and taken him there. He wasn't really far from it, so he ran as fast as he could towards it.

He stormed through the doors.

'Nurse Joy, has anyone taken you a Pikachu?!' He asked exasperated but still exhausted for the run.

'Not that I know... no one has brought a Pikachu today... Chancey, has anyone taken a Pikachu?' She asked looking at the nurse-pokémon.

'Chansey' She answered while shooking her head no.

'Alright, thanks nurse Joy' Ash answered, while turning arround on the verge of tears. He sat down on a white sofa that rested there in the middle of the room, and cried. His hands on his face, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't one for crying, but this was over his limits.

Solace came running through the doors of the Pokémon centre. She was also on the verge of tears, and Zorua was really Hardly breathing, her eyes shut. Pikachu ran besides her, but he didn't notice Ash, since he was too worried about Zorua.

'Nurse Joy!' Solace shouted 'You need to save Zorua!'

'Oh my Arceus, what happened?' She asked while asking Chancey to bring a hospital bed.

'A double fight, she got injured...' The fox girl was so tired of running, she could barely speak.

'Don't worry, I'll make everything on my hands to get Zorua back to perfect health' She said with a gentle smile. She then walked through the doors to heal rhe little black fox.

Solace just stood there looking to the door, that had just been closed.

She went over to the couch and sat there.

'Don't worry Pikachu, she'll be fine... I hope' She said while patting the electric mouse's head. 'Now all you have to worry about is finding your trainer'

Ash looked up. Pikachu had she said? Find your trainer? Ha was sure that was his Pokémon.

'Pikachu?' He whispered, but loud enough for both, the girl and the pokémon to listen.

Pikachu also looked up, with a bright smile. He could recognize that voice anywhere. The silence in the room was broken.

'Pika pi!' He screamed exiteldly while running towards him.

Ash opened his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could.

'You're here buddy! I've been looking for you everywhere!'

'Pika pika pi pikachu...!'

'So you found your trainer I guess...' Solace said walking towards Pikachu and Ash. 'Nice to meet you' The girl said smiling sympathetically.

Ash looked at her. The first thing he noticed was, ovbiouly, her tails. They had become visible from the run, and being so worried for her little best friend, she hadn't taken the precaution to cover them back.

'Eh... thanks for bringin Pikachu back'

'No problem at all...' Solace noticed her tails were visible, so she quickly covered them back. She knew the boy in front of her had seen them, but she decided to ignore it if he didn't make any comment. 'It's great you got here before us... I didn't think of taking Pikachu he...' She didn't finish her sentence. The light in the wall had turned off. Nurse Joy brought a sleeping Zorua out of the room. Solace ran to her side as soon as she saw her. And so did Pikachu.

'So? How is she?'

'She's going to be perfectly fine, as soon as she wakes up you can take her home. She's just tired'

Zorua was sleeping peacefuly on the bed carried by Chancey, breathing normally,.

'Thank you so much nurse Joy!' She said hugging her.

'My pleasure!' She said handing her the fox.

Solace took her pokémon in her arms as if holding a baby, to wich the little creature opened her eyes.

'Zoru...zorua zoru!'

The foz girl hugged Zorua tightly... until she felt some extreme pain run through her arms. She accidentally dropped Zorua to the floor.

'Hey are you Ok?' Ash asked her.

'yeah, is just that...' she took a look at her hand. It was slowly turning into a little paw. 'Oh no...' she whispered.

'What...?' Ash began. But Solace didn't let him finish.

'I have to go fast! See you Pikachu, see you... ehh... what's your name again?'

'I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum'

'My pleasure, I'm Solace' she said before running out from the Pokémon cenntre and back to her house.

She was far from home, and she could feel herself changing. Her hands and arms, and feet and legs, had already turned into paws.

By the time she got home she was fully transformed into a Vulpix. They entered through Zorua's entrace, since she remember she had left her bag with her keys back in the forest. Solace found her mother on the kitchen.

'Pix vul vul pix!' She begged.

Her mother looked down

'Oh my God, Solace!' She looked through the fridge until she found a berry.

Solace ate it and returned back to her normal form.

'Solace are you alright? Why didn't you eat your berry?'

'it's a long story... can I go to bed? I'm kinda tired...'

'yes, of course you can my baby girl'

'Thanks mom... see you later'

And with that she went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Meanwhile, back in the forest...**_

Ash walked back to Viridian city, when she found a bag laying on the floor, next to a lake. He grabbed it and red the name written on it

'Solace' he said 'Isn't that the name of the girl that found you Pikachu?'

'Pika pi!' He answered while nodding his head.

He red the adress writen on it. It was a Viridian city adress.

'Well since we're going there, let's take this back to her...' he looked up to the sky. The sun was already setting down.

'But let's wait until tomorrow... shall we camp here?'

'Pika pi'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was already sunset when Solace woke up. Zorua was still sleeping pacefully, and she didn't want to wake her up.

She was still tired, but her back ached from laying down. She walked over to the mirror that was in front of her desk. Since she was still sleepy, she yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She stared at her reflection for a moment.

She walked back to bed, and the returned running realizing what she had just seen.

She screamed in horror as she touched her hair, believing it was all just a nightmare: her usually reddish-brown hair, was now turned into a waist-lenght platinum blond color.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hello everybody again with the second chapter. This one is a bit longer than the previous, and I think is now a little more in story :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the favs, the follows and the reviews, which are, as always, more than welcome.**

**So, hopefully, see you next time!**


End file.
